Dare You
by Aizaki
Summary: Truth or dare has always been a way for people to get what they want- one way or another. And now's your chance to dare the Vocaloids, so, who and what will you dare ?
1. Chapter 1- Descriptions

Dare You

-Descriptions-

How long had she'd been waiting to do this? A year, maybe two?

Oh she'd waited for ages to be able to do this with him, to grab that somewhat hot, fleshy feeling thing that had a rather delicious- she only knew the taste from a previous encounter- liquid coating the tip and let its salt tinged flavor gather in her mouth.

She'd only waited this long in fear of disgusting him or scaring him away. After all, her technique was rather...odd, you could say; she practically shoved everything she could fit into her mouth and would then swallow. Which, believe it or not, scared- not one- but two boys away from her.

She'd been led to believe that most guys appreciated it that way...

But of course, they wanted a girl who could handle all of that, but they also wanted a dainty, little, feminine women in every other case to be by their side- don't be too expensive, don't be too loud, only give a "correct" opinion when asked- but don't be "prissy".

'Honestly, don't we have enough to worry about?'

A scowl or some other foul look must've crossed her face because it was right then he decided to ask, "Something wrong?"

Her head snapped up and she immediately offered an apologetic smile as she tucked her blonde bangs behind her ears and fiddled with her white ribbon. "Ah, nothing," she replied chirpily, "I was just thinking s'all."

With that, she began- picking up the hot, what she guessed to be 5-inch thing that was still coated in that sweet yet tangy liquid and shoveling as much as she could into her mouth in one go.

As the heat fell into her mouth and began to spread throughout her body, she couldn't help but let out a small, content sigh and small moan,

"Mmn~"

Blue eyes flickered up from under blonde lashes and she swallowed nervously, pushing back her gag-reflex to fit as much as she could into her mouth.

He didn't look the least bit bothered...

Perfect...~

Despite herself, her lips turned up into a snarky sort of smirk- though her mouth was currently a bit too full to look any different.

"You okay?" He asked, tilting his head slightly and pausing from lifting his water to his mouth.

She swallowed quickly, covering her mouth to prevent anything from escaping and replied, "Of course. Why'dya ask..?"

"Well, it's just...I've never seen a girl finish French fries that fast..."

-Chapter One, Fin.-

A/N: Hehe~ I bet I got a few of you guys...~ Bet ya never thought I'd be such a tease, huh~? Anyway, I thought I'd do this as a fun lil' fic where YOU guys determine what I write~ Guests are more than welcome to give dares as well and it doesn't have to just be RinxLen~ I'm open to other ships as well ^^ So yeah, hope you guys've enjoyed this little tease fic and don't forget to leave a review with a dare~

-Aizaki


	2. Chapter 2- Publicized

So this is a dare I've seen plenty of times and have maybe only seen one person actually do it- and that was when it wasn't a dare (the story's called _Toy_ btw, if you haven't read it already, I recommend it if you're into a somewhat sadistic (I guess that's how you'd describe it..?) type Len...~). Anyway, so I'd thought I'd give it a go~

Also, believe it or not, Kurone Ryu, I actually have a smart ass chapter set to go up after this one for your "something" dare~ And thank you Kagamine-RinCVO2 and the guest mentioned above as well as our random Guest for the reviews~ I also wanted to thank these other guys for the faves and follows:

MT's Souless6, RoseyR, mirrors02, zeorphix, Sam607, rinxlenfan4ever and ririko-chan~

You guys're great and I hope you all enjoy the chapter- it literally took a week to write, m'kay?

**Also, don't forget to leave a dare for anyone in the review box please~ Thanks!**

-Aizaki

Publicized

He normally didn't mind going to the mall with her and her friends from time to time, surprisingly enough. Some of her friend's boyfriend's may of called him "weird" or "gay", but really-

The thing he realized about these little shopping excursions was that, somehow, he always managed to see Rin in her bra and panties- whether it was because it was too crowded and that him sitting in the dressing room with her was the only way he was able to sit and wait for her to finish trying on what felt like _everything_ in the store or because she was trying to get his opinion on a new set of lingerie or such that she was planning on buying- it almost always managed to happen.

Granted, he'd seen her completely without anything on more than once when they were home but...

Seeing such a normally modest and somewhat prudish- he only called her this when she knew he was teasing, though- girl not even batting an eyelash when she walked out in only her undergarments in _public_.

It was kind of... sexy, I suppose. And it was definitely a little more than thought provoking.

But, of course, after three continuous hours of walking and holding this and that without so much as a small thank you or kiss, even _he_ was starting to get a bit- well- bored.

"Are you done yet?" Faking irritation, he leaned back in his temporary seat and sighed.

"Gimme a minute!" Came the vexed reply, followed shortly by a sigh and then a click as the door was unlocked and the small, 5 foot 6 blonde female who'd dragged and kept him down here walked out towards him before quickly pivoting on her small feet to look at her dress in the mirror. "Well, whaddya think?" Smiling, she watched him lean forward in the mirror's reflective surface, his blue eyes following her body's small curves which were only accentuated by the creamy, off-white, short dress she was currently wearing.

"It's cute...but you didn't zip it up all the way."

"Well that's what you're here for, isn't it?" In the mirror, she watched him stand up and walk behind her. "I love you, Lenny~" She sang when he didn't respond, smiling and holding back a small smile as she saw a small, fake scowl cross over his face.

"Mhm, sure ya do. Move your hair for a minute." He sighed, taking a hold of the silver, halfway undone zipper and waiting for the blonde to hold her hair as so it wouldn't get caught in the metal. When she did- revealing her pale, smooth neck- he tugged upwards, expecting the teeth to fit together and the pull to slide up with ease.

Instead, he was only met with resistance. So he tried again...

And again...

And again-

"Ow!"

"Sorry, it's being stubborn like you..." This time he pulled the zipper down, watching the teeth unhook and expose the blonde's bare back as well as the very top of her cream laced bra.

Interesting...he'd never seen this one before...

"Hmph. Just hurry up and don't pull so hard, alright?"

"Yes, your highness."

So again he pulled on the zipper, being careful this time to not pull on the waistline stitching, and still to no avail.

Finally, frustrated he wiped his hands on his jeans before moving back up to the zipper and _yanking _on the metal as hard as he could

The sound of metal and fabric ripping rang through the air. _Well, shit.._

"Len! Oh my god..!" She screeched, a hand holding the slipping strapless dress to her chest and the other going back to try and hold the broken zipper together. Then, huffing, she ran back into the dressing room with her boyfriend following behind her after making sure none of the staff were watching them. "If you couldn't do it then you should've told me!"

"I was just trying to help, Rin." He said, sighing as the normally sweet blonde glared at him over her pale shoulders.

"Just close the door, would ya?"

"Sorry..." He muttered, pulling the door closed as he stepped into the small room, his eyes again following the other blonde's curves as she dropped the dress and then bent over to pick it off the floor with her panty-covered butt sticking out towards him.

'Strange...it seemed she'd actually _tried_ to match today...'

Rin sighed, straightening herself and dusting off imaginary dirt from the fabric before moving to grab the hanger off the small wooden bench opposite of the door where her other clothes were currently thrown in a pile. "Whatever, I can just say it was broken already and ask for another one."

"Right..well, still."

"Just hold this, and _try_ not to break anything else...jesus, you're like a bull in a china shop, you know that?" Irritated, the girl thrusted the hanger into his chest before moving to pick up her crumpled pair of skinny jeans and pull them on.

"Well that's a bit harsh, coming from the klutz queen herself."

"Can't help it, I'm like pinocchio- can't tell a lie." He scoffed and then pointedly reminded her-

"'S not my fault, ya know. After three hours of waiting _patiently_ for you to finish I get a bit fidgety and all I was trying to do was help." Len watched, his irritation growing as his girlfriend pulled on her jeans and he could still easily feel the annoyance rolling off of her in waves, "Fuck...I just can't do anything to make you happy, can I?!"

She froze, her hands pausing just as she was about to button her pants and then slowly retreating back to her sides before, sheepishly, she glanced over her shoulder at him. Those same shoulders drooped forward and her brows furrowed as she mumbled out, "Do you...really think that...? Am I that ungrateful?" _He knew what she was going to ask next,_ "Do...do you think I'm...a bitch?"

The fire fell from his eyes and almost immediately he went to embrace her after he hung the dress on a hook to his left. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her head to his chest, "No- god, no. I just-" He sighed, nuzzling his face into her soft blonde locks.

"Len...I'm sorry..." He felt her shift in his grasp and before he knew it, she had maneuvered him to have his knees buckling against the bench and her hands were roaming his chest as her lips brushed against his, "Let me...make it up to you~?" she breathed, smiling coyly and only pressing against his body even more as his hands threaded through her silky locks and he pressed their lips together.

Eagerly, she nipped at his lower lip, tugging at the hem of his t-shirt and leaning her chest against his as they kissed and he slowly began to fall back onto the bench.

"You totally planned this, didn't you?" He questioned, pulling back to smirk slightly as his lover's manicured fingers trailed over the front of his jeans and un-zipped them with ease.

"What tipped you off? The me using words that'd probably be used in a porno or..?" She teased, lightly pushing on Len's chest until his back hit the wall and then tugging at his shirt's hemline once more.

"Well there's that...and you're wearing a new bra...and you're matching today."

"Way to notice the details there, hun." She scoffed before adding lowly, "Now _please_ take this damn thing off.."

Without hesitation, the cotton garment was tossed to the floor and again, the two blonde's lips met with Rin once again initiating the make-out rather eagerly.

It wasn't a moment later that the female's jeans were pulled off with her panties and she was straddling her lover, pulling at his ponytail holder with one hand while the other was busy trying to get _him_ out of the boxers and now completely undone pants.

"Someone's a bit excited.." he teased, only to suck in his breath sharply as she pulled just a bit too roughly. Though, with that one move she'd managed to pull his length into the open.

"Well so're you..." She replied coyly, running her finger over his tip and smiling softly as she felt it lightly twitch. "Mm~"

Refusing to give in just yet, Len quickly snaked his own hands up her back and undid Rin's light pink and cream-laced bra with practiced ease, tossing the undergarment to the floor before running his thumbs over the already slightly erected tips.

"Ah~" As a blush rose to her face, the male only continued to run his hands over her breasts, kneading the small mounds softly like he found she preferred. Her body only leaned against his even more as he caressed her gently, her sex directly atop of his and her hands trilling on his chest, sliding up and down with either of their movements at points. "J-just _do it_ already..."

"I don't know princess...I don't think you really deserve it..." Before she could reply snarkily, he added a little more _oomph_ to his massage, swallowing back another groan as he felt her wetness only increase and coat the tip of his erected length.

"Oooo~ F-fine, if you w-won't.." she stammered, her blush only deepening as her eyes slitted in pleasure and her gaze moved to Len's lap. "I...ah~ will..." One hand snaked down in between her legs, her thumb brushing over her clit in preparation before, slowly, she separated her folds and adjusted herself atop her lover to let herself steadily slide down and cover his shaft. "Ah-"

Sighing softly, the blonde pulled her hand from between her legs and shifted her hips as she placed her small hands onto her boyfriend's shoulders and squeezed, letting out a slow breath as, instinctively, his hips rolled against hers. "_Ooh..._" she breathed out, again squeezing his wide shoulders for leverage as she rocked her hips and pushed up slightly as if to test the waters.

No sooner that she'd done that, she swallowed hard, her bottom lip disappearing between white teeth in order stifle her noise as he slid his hands down to her waist and pressed their slowly heating bodies together and temporarily kept her from moving too far from him. "_Mnph-"_

Oh they- being as busy as they were- hadn't done this in _months,_ it seemed...with either of them running off to do this or that. Sometimes you just have to throw caution to the wind in order to get what you want...

Her own body shuddered and a small gasp fell past her lips as her lover pressed against her and nipped the exposed skin of her neck and chest. His lips were hot on her pale skin and she felt him hum lowly in pleasure when she twitched and tightened around him.

"Len..." Though she said it softly, he could still easily hear the nervousness in her voice. "_Ah_-!" As soon as she let out the yell, she covered her mouth with her hand, biting desperately into the skin and breaking it as the male beneath her simply continued to play with and caress her somewhat overly sensitive breasts and she tried to keep her own noises of pleasure down._ "S-shit.."_

They both froze as soon as they heard a knock on the black, faux wood door, "Uhm, excuse me? Is everything alright in there..?"

Slowly, she pulled her hand away from her mouth and glanced over her shoulder, her blue eyes carefully watching the metal knob. Sure, they'd locked it, but these damn workers had keys if they suspected anything _unusual_ going on.

Oh just the thought of someone walking in on them; just the threat of being found so flustered and bare...

It immediately sent an aroused shiver down her spine and, though she was a bit preoccupied at the moment, caused her to tighten and release more of her fluids on him, which only helped him to slip in farther.

Just as she was about to reply, his large hands cupped her breasts and he leaned into her to nuzzle his face against her porcelain skin. "Ah-" Rin gasped, swallowing back a desperate moan as her hands immediately went up to tug on her lover's hair in irritation. "Y-yes...everything is-" She squirmed in anticipation, whimpering ever so softly as he gently kissed her chest, slowly moving to her right side. "F-fine."

He growled lowly, still peppering her torso with kisses as his hot hands moved down her body, murmuring against her skin, "If I'd known you'd be this turned on by something like this, I would've done this sooner."

Despite herself and their current situation, she found herself moaning rather hotly at his words, her walls only tightening around him even more so.

"Alright...well, if you need anything, just ask, alright?"

He was just trying to get them caught, wasn't he?!

He was pushing his boundaries, seeing how far he could push her until she snapped.

_Game on, Len._

It was only when she heard the other woman's heels clicking on the concrete and growing fainter did her plan snap into action. "Actually, would you mind doing something for me right now?" Rin called, running her hand through her love's blonde locks as he cleared his throat- clearly trying to get her attention.

The clicking paused a moment before the woman answered, "Oh, of course, just a minute."

"What're you doing?" He whispered harshly when she ignored him and the sound of footsteps approached them again.

Her reply was rather simple, "Well considering you _broke_ the zipper on the dress I was _planning_ on buying, I figured I might as well have her take this one back and bring us another one." She paused, her lips curving into a coy smile, "Unless you don't like it, that is..."

Blue eyes flickered up at the hook on the wall where the offending dress was hanging and he let out a light, amused chuckle before whispering, "And how exactly do you plan on giving it to her without her coming in here, huh?"

She smirked, running her small, thin fingers over his shoulders before leaning against him and whispering,_ "Watch and learn, sweetheart...~"_

With that, she pulled back from him, her hands grabbing onto the male's shoulders as she situated her spread knees as far underneath her as she could- resulting in her thighs resting against Len's- before pushing against him, pulling herself off of him to the very tip, simultaneously letting out her breath in a slow, deliberate manner.

"_Mngh-" _Even though her hips were no longer connected with his, the small blonde could still feel the shudder that raked through her love's body; she didn't fail to notice how his length- or what was left in her, anyway- throbbed and pre-cum- that's what she assumed it was, at least- slipped from the tip, either.

"So turned on just by a shift...mmm...maybe I should've done that earlier, huh~?" She teased as she pried one hand off Len's broad shoulders and easily lifted the hanging garment from the hook.

"Rin, if we get caught-" He thumbed over her waist, groaning softly as she sank back into his lap, pulling all of him in once more.

"Oh, so _now _you're going to worry about that?" She scoffed to cover up the pleasurable sigh she almost let out.

He always seemed to be so sensitive when she played hard to get...

"Ma'am?" She'd nearly forgotten that she'd asked the poor, naive girl to come over.

Quickly, she lowered her voice, "Now be a good boy and hush for a minute, alright? If you do, I'll give you a treat...~" She leaned forward, brushing her lips across the male's jawline before again pulling back and picking the dress up by the hanger, raising her voice to a more public conversation level "Yes...could you take this.." He barely had anytime to adjust as she arched her back gracefully and shimmied her hips against his, her long, slender arms reaching towards the door as her bare legs wrapped around his waist, dragging him along with her as she moved. "A-and find me another in the same size..? The zipper on this one is broken."

He tightened his grip on her waist and hips, holding her lower body up against his as she arched herself taunt- her already flat stomach becoming even flatter and her pale skin stretching over her prominent ribs which were normally covered by her breasts. He knew she was flexible but _damn..._

She, meanwhile, let out a sigh of irritation as her semi-long blonde locks pooled on the floor- she'd definitely have to wash her hair when they got home now...and all just to prove a point.

"Of course, sorry 'bout that." At this, Rin twitched her hips against his, smirking as she heard Len suck in his breath rather sharply.

_"F-fuck..." _He groaned out under his breath, again thumbing over the young woman's bare hips and shifting as the stretched out blonde tested the waters by convulsing around him teasingly.

She smirked a bit wider, "It's perfectly fine- thank you." For a moment, she simply remained casually arched out, only wriggling herself back up to an upright position when she heard the familiar click of the woman's heels on the floor slowly going away from the two.

"Mnm-"

The small, currently dominating blonde pushed her hips against Len's as she spread her knees out on the bench once again, "Hm...so much for being quiet..." she murmured, blinking at him with deceptive innocence. "But I guess since you've been so patient with me..." Her hands moved over his chest while she leaned back a bit and moved down to kiss at his neck, muttering against the skin, "You deserve at least a small treat, right~?"

"_G-god-"_

"Ssh..." she murmured before gently sucking and nipping at his skin- at home he would never let her get away with anything like this. Though, she supposed he'd get on her more when they actually got home. Her body simply shuddered again at the thought of what he might but couldn't currently do to her.

Then slowly, she began rocking her hips as she moved her kisses up to his cheek and then finally his mouth where he _finally_ took a bit of control back, "Mmn~" she moaned, her hips snapping a bit quicker as his hands tightened around her- no doubt urging her to move up and down a bit- and their tongues met in her mouth.

Finally, impatient with the still somewhat slow pace, Len thrusted his hips against her as she rocked and, steadily, he picked the still petite blonde up by her hips and waist and moved her however he pleased as she scrambled against him for more control, panting hotly into their currently separated mouths. "L-let me..~" she pleaded, closing her eyes and clenching her jaw after the fact, breathing heavily through her nose as she tried desperately not to moan too loudly. "L-Len~"

"I got it, j-just let...me...ah-" He groaned lowly as her walls only tightened and her breathing increased, his hands still gripping and moving her however they wished and their hips occasionally rocking together and creating an electric type of friction for them both.

"Len, Len!" Her breaths only continued to shorten as he thrusted against her again and causing her legs to tremble against his. Her eyes rolled and she whimpered, biting her lower lip, as her body arched into his and her lover's hot breaths fell against her slightly sweaty skin and only heating it up more.

Trying to keep down their noise, Rin bit down harder on her lip, breaking the skin on the edges of her lip as her cheeks puffed out since she was holding her breath.

"_Rin-" _ He groaned, forcing his eyes open and swallowing another growl back as he saw her sweaty body moving against his and watched his love's blush only deepen when he ran his hands over her lower back. "You're too tense...breathe-" When she shook her head in response, still practically bouncing eagerly in his lap, he moved one hand to her breasts to massage one of the small mounds and leaned down to carefully nip, kiss, and lick at the unoccupied one.

"Uwah~" Her body rolled against his again and she shoved her hips downward, demanding more as her body began to shiver and quake- if she could just hold on for a bit longer..! Rin felt her throat go dry and her eyes rolled behind her lids, flashes of white beginning to pierce her vision as, when she continued to shove her hips down, his length kept brushing against her sweet spot. "Ah...uhn- Mm~"

"Nngh- r-ready..?" He questioned, moving his hips at a harsher pace and watching as a bit of saliva gathered at the edge of his girl's mouth and her tongue began to loll a bit, her panting and harsh, desperate breathing ever increasing.

"Oh- _g-god_, yes!" She pleaded as another shiver raked through her body.

With one more harsh pull, he yanked their hips together- the both of them still rocking- and quickly pulled Rin's chin down to kiss her forcefully, smothering every last scream, moan, and plead from the both of them as they finally came to their peaks- building off of the others movements- with Len shoving her against one of the walls for a moment and plowing her senseless while she hotly moaned and screeched into his awaiting mouth- and muffled noises until they both were spent.

Even with her head and vision still spinning, the blonde pulled back and lazily rested her sweaty head on Len's left- her right- shoulder, her chest still heaving slightly and her walls convulsing in an attempt to keep the glorious afterglow of their orgasm going. Swallowing hard and trying to slow her breathing, the sweaty blonde wetted her lips with her own tongue before asking, "That was...good..right?"

Her body shuddered as he shifted under her again, his now cool breath that was moving over her skin resulting in goosebumps popping up along her arms. "It's almost always good...you should know that."

"R-right, well I guess I- we- should..."

He sighed, running a hand down Rin's chilled back as he replied simply, "Yeah...we probably should get going.."

* * *

As inconspicuous as possible, the two dressed and slipped out, separately, from the dressing room without- surprisingly- getting caught and easily retrieved their forgotten shopping bags and such before waiting to see if the dress that had supposedly caused everything had a twin.

"I'm so sorry, miss, but we're not supposed to get another order of those until next week..."

Pale blue eyes flickered over to glance at her the male next to her before she replied coolly, "That's perfectly fine. Next week, right?"

"Uhm, yeah, would you like me to hold one for you?" The question was innocent enough but from the way she saw him shift next to her she knew he was thinking something completely different. _Fantastic._

"That'd be great, thank you so much."

"It's really no problem, again sorry."

"It's fine, dear. I guess we'll just see you next week then, right?" The blonde tilted her head, offering a sweet, innocent smile and the poor girl and watching, rather curiously, as the said girl blushed slightly. If they knew each other better there'd be a definite possibility...

"Right. Have a great day."

"Thanks, you too." And with that the couple left to head home,

"Mission accomplished?" Len asked as they walked out the glass doors and towards their car.

"Mission accomplished~ I never thought I wouldn't accomplish it though."

"Oh, why's that?" He was obviously distracted, fishing for his keys in his deep pockets while looking around for their car- obviously having forgotten their parking spot for rather obvious reasons.

"You're easy, that's why."

"Thanks princess...just wait until we get home-"

"You just passed your car, ya know."

"...Hush."

-Chapter Fin.-


	3. Chapter 3- Something

Alright dear Kurone Ryu, here's the "something" you asked for~ You can kill me for being sassy or whatever, but I regret nothing...~ Almost..~

~Something~

A bright, silver spoon scrapped at the bottom of the pale blue ceramic bowl and eyes of the same color glanced down from the television they had been glued to in order to maneuver the spoon to collect the remaining pool of green, sweet, milky leftovers of the mint chocolate chip ice cream that had once been in the bowl.

To her right, neatly set ontop of a crisply folded, white napkin, was a small sprig of mint she'd set aside before eating the sweet treat for later. And now, as she set the bowl with the slightly fogged up spoon clattering around against the rim on the table, she deemed _now_ was "later". Thus, she, with her delicate and thin fingers, plucked the bit of mint from her napkin and placed it into her mouth, leaning against the front of the couch from her spot on the floor as the plant's sharp, minty taste spread through her mouth.

_Ah..._

Sighing contently, the blonde again shrugged her comforter back over her shoulders and huddled in the surprisingly cool fabric before returning her attentions once more to the ID murder show she'd apparently decided to watch. Sure, being sick had it's advantages...but not remembering where you were or why you were hearing some woman talk about the psychological reasons behind murder was _not_ one of them. But at least she had the home to herself.

Absentmindedly- or just out of habit, I suppose- the girl brushed her still sweaty blonde bangs from her face before glancing over her shoulder- just where in the world _had_ she put the remote..?

Just as she was about to get up and look under the cushions behind her for the MIA electronic, the sickly girl heard the never noticeable sound of the deadbolt from the front door clunking back to let the key holding person in from the hot outdoors. It was weird...she only ever seemed to get sick in the spring and summer months and of course those were the months she actually _wanted_ to enjoy.

Lucky her.

"'M back."

Well, so much for being alone...wait- how long'd she been -

"And I got your work from your teachers and took notes like you asked." When did she -

Before she even finished her thought, she snapped back to attention just as the male who'd been talking to her dropped his bag directly next to her and the coffee table where her bowl still lay empty. "Feeling any better?"

Rather than actually responding, she groaned some sort of "Mm" and shrugged, listening as his shoe clad feet padded across the wooden floorboards towards the kitchen.

"At least you're awake...Mom and I were starting to worry a bit." Again, she pulled the blanket up over her shoulders, glancing over as the remote she'd apparently had in her hand the whole time clattered onto the floor.

"Mhm." The blonde picked up the electronic and clicked the TV off, only catching bits of what her brother was actually saying. Why was he always so talkative when he came home...? Her attention only clicked back when she heard him stop mid-sentence.

He continued as such, "Did you...eat all the ice cream?" Did she?

Jeez...the past four hours were so lost and jumbled up. When did she even get the bowl of ice cream she'd been eating earlier? What if she did eat it all..?

When she didn't reply, he plodded over to her, "Rin."

"Mm?" Confused and a bit dazed, the blonde glanced up at her twin- her brows furrowed and her blue eyes out of focus until he reached forward and gently flicked her on her forehead.

"Look at me and then answer me." He drawled, a slight scowl on his face."

"I don't..." Her eyes again flickered over to the bowl and then to the empty tub of ice cream that somehow appeared at the right side of the table near her foot. "...maybe." She finally admitted, offering a slightly lopsided, sheepish smile as she huddled once more under her cover.

He froze. And after a rather awkward pause, "You've something-"

"What?"

"You've got something-"

"Where?"

At this he began scratching at his pristine, white teeth, causing his sister to cast him a look of disgust, "That's...disgusting. Stop that." She said sharply and then, wincing, brought her voice back down to where it had been earlier.

"No, Rin, you've-" Her rude brother simply continued picking at scratching at his teeth, his eyes watching her's carefully, obviously trying to convey _something_.

Why were guys always so hard to figure out?

"No, Len," she mocked his tone at a softer level, being careful not to hurt her vocal chords or throat anymore than she already had, "That's gross, stop, okay?"

Still looking at him with disdain, Rin watched as her brother finally pulled his hand away from his mouth, wiped it on his school pants and then walked over to kneel down next to her, "Just c'mere." He sighed, using his clean fingers to hold up her small chin, "Smile for a sec."

"What're you-?"

"Just do it, okay? I'm trying to help you out here."

With a lazy roll of her eyes, the blonde pulled her lips into an awkward and forced smile- revealing her white teeth.

"Thank you," he murmured, eyes narrowing in concentration as he used the fingers on his other hand to run over her teeth and pick at them.

"Uh.." she started, beginning to pull her head away and letting her lips fall back over her teeth.

"Stop, I almost got it." Len scolded, tightening his grip on her small chin and waiting until his twin sighed and retained her previous position before continuing, "And there." Matter-of- factly, the blonde male wiped the bit of plant Rin had had on her teeth onto the napkin still laying on the table. "You had some mint of your teeth."

"...Thanks.." she muttered awkwardly before turning away and clearing her throat.

For a minute, they just sat there in all of their awkward, sibling silence before Len- like always- made the first move, standing from his crouched position and then moving to the opposite couch to sit. "Also...you might wanna take a bath...or something. You're a bit sweaty."

"...Right."

-Ch.3 Fin-

A/N: Yeah, I have no idea so...~ Kind of a fun lil' chapter so..~ I hope you enjoyed it, Kurone Ryu~!

And now,

Review Time!:

Kagamine-RinCVO2: Alright deary~ Are ya wanting like hot and smexy or cute and fluffy, cause I could totally do both~~

Kurone Ryu: In case you haven't read my M-rated fics on StuntDouble, I tend to write a little on the BDSM side- only slightly- so normally, whenever Rin does something she's not supposed to, I always look a bit towards _that_ type of punishment~ ^^ And this chapter's only supposed to be a smart-ass chapter because I'm writing and naming it after the "write something" dare you gave me. Although, here's the original:

~Something~

A Story Between Rin & Len

Once upon a time in the kingdom of something, there was a lovely princess named Rin who looked like something and lived in her castle made of some materials that are not naturally found in the earth but look pretty. One day in she felt something would happen between her and her knight- Len. Something did happen and one of them died.

The End.

(I'm joking, btw...kinda)

So yeah, I hope you enjoyed it, sweetheart~

Piyototo: Aw D: That's awful! Don't worry about me, bae, you just worry about yourself, m'kay? Your grades and happiness are more important to me than a review count ^.^ And I'm glad you liked it, sweetie~!

**Don't forget to leave a review with a dare in the review box! Thank ya!**

-Aizaki/StuntDouble


End file.
